Chris Firelock-Reddan
Chris Marc Firelock-Reddan is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is the youngest quintuplet, fifth child and third son of Tannith and Tomas Reddan. He is fully adult and aged around 20 physically, and has been for several years by now. He is a type 2 vampire and has the additional ability of Cloning. Appearance Chris has naturally white hair, which has darkened slightly as he's grown, and become slightly grey-toned. He wears it cut to frame his face. He has pale skin and has inherited his mother's brown eyes. As a type 2 vampire, his eyes turn red in bloodlust, at the same time as his fangs elongate. He tends to dress very simply, usually only in jeans and a plain white T shirt. Home Like the rest of the coven, Chris lives in a palantial building outside Otsu, Japan, which was specifically created for them by Tomas Reddan. It is beautiful, large and in Japanese style. The first floor contains a secret library, throne room, crown room and several soundproof meeting rooms and audience rooms. The second floor contains a kitchen, dining and breakfast rooms, living rooms, reception rooms, a cinema room, another library and a pool. The third floor contains bedrooms, guestrooms and nurseries. The fourth floor is an attic which spans the entire home, and there are also underground cells. The grounds span for several miles and prevent outsiders from finding the home. They contain a training yard, Guardhomes, pools and sportsgrounds, gardens, lakes, streams and woods. Abilities Chris has the typical abilities of someone born as a type 2 vampire. These include supernatural speed, strength, senses, agility, reflexes and stamina. He can also sense the presences of other supernatural beings, and use this to track them. He can heal rapidly from almost any injury, and is immortal now, as an adult. He advanced rapidly as a child, both mentally and physically, and reached adulthood within 5 years. He is also supernaturally attractive. In addition to these common abilities, he also has the ability to clone himself and often uses it, almost never alone. If there is any limit to the amount of times he can clone himself, he has yet to find it. The clones are completely indistinguishable from his original self, are independent and usually appear in his vicinity. If killed, they will leave normal bodies, but he can also dismiss them and cause them to vanish without a trace. Family & Coven Chris' birth family includes: *Mother - Tannith Reddan *Father - Tomas Reddan *Aunt - Lleucu Grey *Uncles - Robert Firelock, Seth Grey *Brothers - Matthew, Rajan, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran *Sisters - Pippa, Charlotte, Nyasia, Lyla, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Sofia, Raven *Adoptive sister - Hope Firelock-Reddan-Calwin *Brothers in law - Mason Malus-Calwin, Lyle Bennet *Nephew - Braedan Bennet *Cousins - Alessia Grey, Tavis Best, Harrison Grey, Ethan Grey *Cousin in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Second cousins - Nickolas Grey, Molly Grey, Loretta Grey He is a member of the Firelock Coven. Apart from his family, the other members are: *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Carina Capet *Danielle Capet *Stella Capet *Phoebe Capet *Caleb Capet *Levi Capet *Kyler Capet *Chase Capet *Vyasah Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin *Kirk Malus *Louise Malus-Calwin *Roland Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Braedan Bennet *Elle Bishop *Savanna Brenner History All 5 quintupets were produced using Creation, and born in an emergency Ceasarian after their mother was poisoned in an assassion attempt. When they were a few months old, they were abducted in an attempt to blackmail the coven, and kept captive by negating their abilities. However, the coven attacked the abductors to free them, and Chris fought back too, using cloning to help himself do this after Lleucu had blocked the negator. Since this he lived a sheltered life until he was adult, and old enough both to fight in future battles and to be informed whenever a coven member died. He's also began a relationship with Alexander Skarsgard, a vampire working in a stripclub in Otsu. Etymology Chris is a Greek and Latin name which means "bearer of Christ" or "follower of Christ". His middle name, Marc, is Latin and means "from the god Mars" or "warlike", perhaps referring to the battles he's fought in. His maternal surname, Firelock, means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to the family's martial history. His paternal surname of Reddan is Gaelic meaning "reed" or "red", and could refer to blood, vampirism or the "fire" in his maternal surname. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2